No Juice For You!
Plot Scene commences with Ben walking to a Mr.Smoothies a couple of feet away. Pulling out his wallet and withdrawing $5.00, he eagerly goes up to the clerk and a large smile. Ben: Yeah, gimmie a Munchy Crunchy Chocolate Blast Supreme, with extra chocolate syrup. (Stomach growls) The other customers look in disgust while Ben receives his smoothie and gargles it down with no hesitation. Ben splashes drips of chocolate syrup everywhere, with some landing on the clerk. Ben: (Burping quite loudly) ''Ok, I'd better get a Lemon Strawberry Fusion Smoothy, it's more healthy. Clerk: Sorry, but you can't have anymore smoothies. You're banned. So that was the last one we could give you. Come again! Err..or not. Ben: Huh?! Why not? I'm Ben Tennyson! Clerk: According to our research, and the majority decision of my superiors, you've caused too much pointless damage and blunt destruction. So to decrease the chances of you harming our establishment, we've decided to revoke your "smoothy privileges". Have a nice day. ''Scene goes to Simian, in some sort of spaceship in Earth's orbit with all sorts of promotional Mr.Smoothie's items and piles of money. He is sitting down and blissfully drinking a Smoothy in one hand, holding a another in the other, and finally having an empty Smoothy cup in his tail. Simian happily proclaims to himself that since his plan to rid Ben 10 of his smoothies worked, now his real plan can begin. '' ''Scene goes back to Ben, who appears to be quite sad. A space shuttle lands in the middle of the street that Ben is walking on, and a dark figure emerges. Ben: Ughhh...just show yourself. I'm not in the mood for anything or anybody. (Unknown Figure) Very well, it is I, Albedo, the Galvan whose life you ruined...more than once. (Agitated face) Ben: Albedo, go away. Your not even worth my time, dude. Your the 10 year old version of me, go play Sumo Slammers or something. Albedo: Comical...(Transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur) Albedo shoots a few a missiles at Ben, who shrugs and slowly creeps forward. Albedo is enraged at the fact that he missed Ben, and charges directly at Ben shooting a few missiles on the way. Ben slowly dodges them and scrolls through the Omnitrix before ultimately turning into Chance. '' Chance: I hope this works...or whatever. ''(Flips his mystic coin) (It lands on the green side) '' Albedo: Uhhh...(Scratches head in confusion)'' Chance: (Powers up) Heeeeeere we go! (Dashes up to Albedo and delivers multiple punches along his chest) Albedo is astonished by Chance's power and tries to punch and stomp Chance every way he can. Chance avoids the attacks and after a couple kicks and jabs, Albedo is tired and transforms into XLR8. Chance reverts back to Ben, and has a negative expression on his face. XLR8: Catch me if you can, you inferior being! Hah! (Sprints away, out of sight) Ben: You know what, who cares?! The guy claims to be the smartest guy in the galaxy, yet he could've left in his ship) Oh well...(Transforms into Upgrade) Upgrade: Might as well doing something with the ship. (Merges with ship and takes it apart, making it virtually useless and a pile of rubble) (Reverts back) '' Ben: I'm outta here...(Smirks) (Walks away with hood on, in a sad formation)'' Meanwhile, in the spaceship with Simian, we see Simian drinking a smoothy right from the cup, without a lid. He is currently viewing a computer showing Ben walking away as sad as ever. Simian screeches with joy and ''immediately walks over to a odd-shaped chair. With one flick of a switch by his tail, he is instantly transported to Ben's location. Simian: Hey, Be- Ben: ''(Pushes him aside) ''Get outta my way, Simian. Simian: Hey, wait! I just gotta clear something out with ya Benny Boy! ''(Sinister Smile) '' ''Simian shoots webs all over Ben and catches him off guard with a sneak attack to the legs. On his back, covered in webs to the next, Ben is stuck there, aggressively trying to rip his way out. Ben: Simian! You picked the wrong one today, pal! Simian: (Pulls out a smoothy from behind his back) I just wanna talk. Ben: Make it quick.. Simian: See I just wanted to let you know that i'm the reason you can't get any more smoothies. See, I proposed an interesting offer to the owner and CEO of Mr.Smoothies. So basically, I'm part of the operation. All I gotta do is keep you from their companies, and I get a fat stash of cash by the hour. You get it? (Cuts Ben off) ''I knew you would! Now, I'm going to teleport safely back to my ship, and let you cool off and figure out how to free yourself. By then you'll have forgotten all about your precious smoothies! ''(Monkey laughs) '' Ben: ''(Twisted Grin) (Eye twitches) ''Well, considering the fact that I found a loose web and...(Breaks free from webs)...have access to the Omnitrix...(scrolls through Omnitrix) (Hits Omnitrix)'' Molestache: I'd say that you're in quite the precarious pickle, you rapscallion! (Mustache forms into two large fists) ''Put up your dukes! ''Simian quickly blasts webs at Molestache, who simply flings them away and sends a crucial blow towards Simian's face. Simian then goes in to fight but Molestache proves to be more than a match for Simian. '' Molestache: ''(Laughing) How exquisite! Try to keep up, young fellow! (Picks up Simian with his mustache and throws him against some trash cans) Simian: No...(Pant)...N-no more..(Faints) Molestache: Forthwith. (Reverts back) Scene goes to a dark room, somewhere in Undertown. Simian is blind-folded, and tied up in ropes. A light suddenly appears over Simian's confused and intimidated face. A dark shadow lurks forward, with very wicked eyes showing. The unknown silhouette creeps forward for it only to be revealed as Ben. Ben undoes the blindfold and begins interrogating Simian. Ben: Okay, what possessed you to think it'd be a good idea to rig me out of my SMOOTHIES! (Calms himself down) Simian: Ya gotta believe me, this may seem bad but.. Ben: Bad?! No, this is beyond bad. Put an end to whatever you caused, or I'll show you BAD! Simian: Look, I can fix all of this, trust me! Ok? Ok?! Ben: You can't do anything! (Activates Omnitrix) Thunderjolt: You deserve this, dude. (Lays hand on Simian's head) (Electrocutes him) '' ''While under excruciating pain, Simian finally announces that he can go to the CEO of Mr.Smoothies and allow Ben to be accepted by the Mr.Smoothies's franchise. '' Simian: All ya gotta do is remove the ropes. Easy right? Thunderjolt: If you're lying, I'm gonna fry your bananas. ''(Reverts back) Ben removes the ropes and Simian cherishes the moment and quickly exits the room. Simian pulls out a cellphone and calls somebody, who apparently doesn't sound like any CEO of Mr.Smoothies. Simian: Look, this isn't gonna work after all. What do you mean you're make me sorry? Give me about a day or two and....what? You're coming here NOW? ''That isn't the best Idea you know. (Is hung up on)'' Ben, who is currently at Plumber HQ viewing security footage of Simian going to a dark alley in Undertown, is rather perplexed. '' Ben: Caught him right in the act... ''(Walks away) Simian: (Just now getting in the dark alley and meeting someone) Hey, there friend! Person steps foward. Psyphon: What could possibly make you my friend? You haven't even assured that Tennyson is revoked of his Smoothies! (Point laser at Simian) Simian: Woah, woah, WOAH! I can, in fact, assure that he won't touch another smoothie. A horrible stench permeates the area, and causes both Psyphon and Simian to begin tearing up uncontrollably. '' Gutrot: Is that so? Heh! Enjoy the tear gas! Simian: (Tearing up and wiping eyes)'' How did you...where did you...errgh! (Growls) Gutrot: No need to cry about it! Psyphon: (Gasp) What is this? (Wipes eyes) Some kind of indecisive setup? Gutrot: Nah, I just KNEW Simian wouldn't pull a stupid stunt unless somebody payed him. I mean really....why would Simian take money from Mr.Smoothies. He doesn't need EARTH ''money! Jeez. Psyphon: So you pieced it all together, eh? You figured out that without your precious beverages, you're utterly useless and weakened. But then you must also know that I payed Simian to spread the bad word, making sure you'd never taste another smoothy ever again! Gutrot: Yes, and no. Only somebody as dumb as you would think that I need Smoothies to be who I am. Anyways, you're gonna like, get your butts kicked so... ''(Shoots sleeping gas at Simian and Psyphon) '' ''Simian falls asleep, but Psyphon runs away after witnessing the sleeping gas approaching him. Gutrot takes off, running after Psyphon. Psyphone shoots multiple lasers at a few pipes above Gutrot. The fragile pipes then collapse on Gutrot, who is hurt and reverts back. '' Ben: Who need gas when you can have mass! ''(Activates Omnitrix) BugBomb: I wanted Gravattack. Just GRAVATTACK. BugBomb goes after Psyphon and manages to corner him. Psyphon throws a bomb at BugBomb, who simply kicks it back at Psyphon. Psyphon hits the wall with great force. '' Psyphon: Give up Tennyson! I've taken away your beloved smoothies. You've gained nothing! BugBomb: ''(Shooting Insect Cloud at Psyphon) Well you've gained ''fleas. And any other parasitic insects I shot at you. Now get outta here, fleabag. ''(Reverts back) Psyphon: (Itching and scratching all over his body) (Running away in terror) ''I'll get you Ben Tennyson!!! ''Back at Mr.Smoothies, the plumbers are seen arresting and taking Simian away. Ben, near a pile of recently consumed smoothies (presumably by him), smiles at Simian. '' Ben: ''(Burp) Smooth move, Monkey-Boy. Simian: And to think we could've been such good friends... (Episode ends) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Mr.Smoothies Clerk * Citizens of Bellwood * Plumbers Villains * Simian * Albedo * Psyphon Aliens Used By Ben * Chance (First appearance) * Upgrade'' (First appearance)'' * Molestache (First appearance) * Thunderjolt (First appearance) * Gutrot (First appearance) * BugBomb (First appearance) By Albedo * Ultimate Humungousaur (First appearance) * XLR8 Trivia * This episode's title is an allusion to a quote from Ben in the episode The Gauntlet. * It is revealed that Mr. Smoothies's companies were afraid of having their businesses destroyed by Ben. * Apparently, Ben knew from the beginning Simian had a partner is his endeavor. * According to ScareWolf, Albedo never intended on fighting Ben at all, he was planning something. * Psyphon thought that due to Ben being addicted to smoothies, revoking him of them would weaken him. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends